pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Chompzilla (PvZ: AA)
Chomzilla, also going by the oh-so generic nickname, Chompy, is a Chomper hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. She is a vicious warrior hero who excels in survivability in the midst in combat. Able to heal herself for a percentage of the max health of her vanquished foes, she can burrow into fights, pull the fights towards her and taste victory, and devour any opponent weak enough to even stand a chance. Overview Chompzilla, the Greenhouse Monstrosity Damage: 5/10 Utility: 5/10 Survivability: 8/10 Complexity: 1/10 Role: Warrior Sub-role: Tank, Initiator Almanac Entry: Throughout the long milestone of genetics, it's still unknown how a chomper could really consume a zombie. Not like a plant had a functioning digestive system. Plants absorb food from sunlight and some nutrients from the ground. Not as hard as that. Also where could the digested zombie go after? Zombie biologist have studied the physiology of the chomper to find the very weakpoint of a plant, and also to understand the mystery. A zombie biologist by the name of Elias raised a little chomper seedling he called "Chompy". He raised him in his greenhouse where he took care of the beast. It grew up like it's his own daughter (or little puppy). He examined its everyday behavior and studied its anatomy, without harming her. He knew that a day will come and the other biologists will take her and harm her. The next very night, the very thing happened. Botanist stole Chompy and took to a greenhouse where they did all kinds of abuse to her for the purpose of study. Elias knew this and goes to search for Chompy. As soon as he arrived at Zomboss Greenhouse, the other gardeners didn't allowed him to enter so he forced himself to go and was held back the the gardeners and biologist. The guys in the greenhouse are forced to beat him up, and Chompy's loud distant cries of help echoed in the hallway. Right after Elias was put to submission, a bring white light struck the greenhouse and Chompy's pysiology was further changed, with the additional dose of large size. Chompy act instictively and ran wild in the greenhouse, chomping every single botanist ad gardener there to save his owner. Elias discovers his little girl's enormous changes, but he didn't think she still recognize him, but Chompy did. She licked Elias' face and just as they are about to go home, the Zombie Military took action. They fired everything they got at Chompzilla and she was brought even mad, pulling her close to the city to have a ginormous monster battle. After the event, thousands of zombie soldiers were brought down and there are no signs of Chompzilla. Elias assumed that she's dead, but a repeater with an eyepatch pointed out that she's alive and that she went to that direction. Elias goes on a journey to find his lost daughter, and Chompzilla is somewhere, also looking for him. Gameplay: Chompzilla plays pretty much like a tank with her heavy HP pool. She could totally solo a lane as long as she gets some vanquishes. Every vanquish heals Chompzilla for a percentage of an enemy's max health, so it is required for her to stay in a fight and get as much last hits. To help her with this, she can spawn a swarm of locusts around her to damage nearby minions. She can pull enemies with her tongue, breaking your enemies' setup and giving opportunity for your allies to duke it out. She can also burrow underground for both the means of escape and engagement. A low health enemy hero is always a good snack once she got her devour, and decomposed foes can also serve as dessert. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 2575 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.6 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 2.1 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 75 Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 1 Movement Speed: 290 Trait Vigorous Appetite Every time Chompzilla vanquishes an enemy unit, she is healed by 10% the max health of that enemy. 20% to enemy heroes. Chompers take a long time to chew and digest their food. With Chompzilla's super stomach acids, she can break them down real quick. Basic Abilities Tongue Leash (Q) Chompzilla throws out her tongue in a straight line, hitting the first enemy. It deals a minor 120 (+5% per level) damage and stuns the enemy for 1.75 seconds. Chompzilla can move to pull the ensnared enemy to where she goes. Chomper tongues aren't just for taste. They also work like those of a frog, to pull their food towards them. NOTE: *Chompzilla doesn't have to turn once he leashed an enemy. She could just move backwards. Locust Swarm (W) Chompzilla spawns a swarm of wild locusts around her. They deal 80 (+5% per level) damage per second to surrounding enemies and also slow them by 30%. Lasts for 5 seconds. Locusts are natural predators to any plant. But Chompzilla has tamed some of them and are now inhabiting her leaf mane. Burrow (E) Chompzilla burrows underground to a straight point, travelling in a fast speed and becoming Unstoppable. Chompzilla will also deal 90 (+5% per level) damage to enemies caught in the burrowing range and stun them for 0.7 seconds. Chompers can burrow. This is for either hunting, escaping danger, making shelter, and surprising. But mostly the former and latter. NOTE: *Chompzilla cannot burrow while having an enemy ensnared by Tongue Leash. Ultimate Abilities Devour ® Chompzilla stretches her neck and lunges it to the target enemy hero. This deals 250 (+5% per level) base damage, and instantly vanquishes enemies with below 30% their max HP. If the enemy hero is successfully vanquished, this goes off cooldown and Chompzilla gains a 40% movement speed buff. Chompzilla is already huge enough to eat a Gargantuar. She would rather have them be a bit medium rare, though. That's why she's great friends with Snapper. Decomposition Absorption ® Chompzilla roars and grows into an bit larger size. Chompzilla will gain +45% magic resistance and an aura that heals her by 5% the max HP of any enemy that were vanquished around her. Lasts for 6 seconds. Chompzilla doesn't waste any food. She doesn't leave any leftovers. Talents Level 1 *Chompzilla's Hungry - Every basic attack heals Chompzilla by 15% the damage dealt. *Minion Appetizer - Vanquishing minions grant Chompzilla a small HP regen for 5 seconds. *Inspiring Roar - Gains an aura that increases all nearby allies' attack by 10%. Level 4 *Pestilence - Locust Swarm deals bonus damage equals to 0.5% of the enemy's max HP, and increases by 0.5% the longer they stay there. *Leeching Locusts - Locust Swarm heals Chompzilla for an extra 2% of the vanquished enemies' max HP. *Skewer Tip - Tongue Leech now pierces through 2 more enemies. Level 7 *Acidic Goop - Tongue Leash reduces the enemy's defense by 25% for 5 seconds. *Longer Reach - QUEST: Heal up to 4500 health by vanquishing minions. REWARD:'''Tongue Leash has 35% more range. *Fearful Growl - (Active) Scares off nearby enemies, causes them to run away from Chompzilla. 60 second cooldown. '''Level 10 *Devour - Chompzilla stretches her neck and lunges it to the target enemy hero. This deals 250 (+5% per level) base damage, and instantly vanquishes enemies with below 30% their max HP. If the enemy hero is successfully vanquished, this goes off cooldown and Chompzilla gains a 40% movement speed buff. *Decomposition Absorption - Chompzilla roars and grows into an bit larger size. Chompzilla will gain +45% magic resistance and an aura that heals her by 5% the max HP of any enemy that were vanquished around her. Lasts for 6 seconds. Level 13 *Ravaging Insects - Enemies that exit the Locust Swarm will have some locusts following them, dealing damage over time and applying the slow for 3 seconds. *Feeding Frenzy - Chompzilla is healed for bonus +4% enemy max HP if she vanquishes enemies consecutively. Maximum reach is +20% bonus. *Manual Digging - Burrow can now be manually controlled. Burrow lasts for a bit longer. Level 16 *Instant Pull - After the stun duration, enemies caught in Tongue Leash will be pulled a little bit towards Chompzilla. *Spiky Back Plates - Burrowing will knock up any enemies caught on Chompzilla's path, stunning them for an extra 0.3 seconds. *Plague of Locusts - QUEST: Vanquish 25 enemy minions. REWARD: Chompzilla gains additional +10% maximum HP per 25 enemy minions vanquished. REWARD: After vanquishing a total of 125 enemy minions, Locust Swarm gains +40% area and deal pure damage. Level 20 *All You Can Eat - Devour now becomes a cone target. *Decomposed Dessert - Enemies vanquished around Decomposition Absorption now boosts Chompzilla's basic attack by 15% for 8 turns and will stack up to 150%. *Static Shield - (Active) The hero will gain a Static Shield that deals 300 (+5% per level) damage to enemies that attack the hero. Lasts for 7.5 seconds. *Monstrous Glutton - (Active) When active, grants +25% attack speed and +150% life steal for Chompzilla for 7 seconds. 75 second cooldown. Quotations Chompzilla doesn't speak verbally. Most of her responses include growling, barking, and roaring. She responds a friendly roar when encountering an ally and an unfriendly growl every time he encounters an enemy. She unleashes a loud roar when she vanquishes an enemy, whimpers when she's at low health, and a howl when healed. Her humorous lines (lines that are said when clicked) are limited to sneezing (every click), panting (every 3rd click), farting (every 7th click), and Elias yelling "Chompy? Chompy? Girl, where are ya?" (every 10th click). Cycle restarts after the 14th click. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes